A Little Warmth
by Sallyj55
Summary: Jack Frost liked his fellow seasons, for the most part. Annie was his best friend and Lily was great for a some comfort, though Lily was always off with that jerk Blaze, who Jack could never meet. But what happens when Jack finds this mysterious spirit dying in the snow? (Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians)
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry Jack, I have to take care of Blaze again." Lily said guiltily.

"Come on, Lil! When was the last time you took a break from that jerk? You never hang with us." Jack whined.

"Jack, Blaze needs to be taken care of, you know that." Annie soothed, trying to ease her best friend.

"Well, I don't think that should mean Lily can never go watch a movie with us or have a snowball fight!" Jack yelled, raising his voice.

They had this conversation time the temperature was just right, just good enough for them all to hang out. This worked just as well when Lily, Annie, and Blaze could hang out in warmer places, but Jack and Blaze had never met in order for Blaze to not freeze and for Jack to not melt. As usual, Jack shrugged the conversation off and flew away while Lily guiltily flew off to Blaze's house in Dallol, Ethiopia, which leaves Annie left in the middle torn between her best friend and who she considered her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was angry, if anything. One of his best friends was always busy, and the other one didn't have the heart to take the side of either of them. And the last possible friend he could maybe have was first off a hog of attention because seriously who needed so much "help" that he needs his best friends to take care of him all the time, and second there was no way Jack could get near Blaze unless he wanted him to freeze, or worse, for himself to melt.

So, Jack kept his mouth shut as he flew on the wind to the South Pole. He had made himself a little home there, it was the only place he knew he could be alone. He couldn't stay in the North Pole, those uptight Guardians might be hanging around, and there was no way he was dealing with that. He couldn't be anywhere too warm, and because he needed to stay there year round it took out South America, Australia, the some parts of Asia, and some parts of North America. And so the most cold and practical place he could think of was the South Pole, plus it was easy to remember.

He had made himself a small cottage there, inside there were two stories and five rooms total. The first was the largest room, with a kitchen, a couple chairs next to a large bookshelf on a carpet, and a spiral staircase. The first room then led to a powder room and a dining room, with a oval table that could fit about eight people and another tall bookshelf on the side. Upstairs was a bedroom that also led to the bathroom, and in the bedroom there was a white king sized bed with a blue and white duvet, the white accidental from frost on top and bottom of the blanket and a large white wardrobe. There was another three bookshelves in the corner with a silver couch and an armchair to match, again, on a carpet, and there was also, next to the bookshelves, a piano. There was also, next to the piano, a neat pile of assorted instruments, including a violin, viola, trumpet, cello, flute, clarinet, double bass, *et cetera, and a box full of sheet music.

Yes, it was filled with all Jack needed to keep him busy. For a while, at least.

But it lacked something, or more like had something it didn't need, really.

It was very lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was reading on his bed, something he did quite often, actually. He did it to calm down, and that was something he desperately needed to do at the moment. He had just finished reading The Fault in Our Stars when he heard a loud thump coming from outside. He got up and hurried downstairs, deciding not to carry his staff, mostly because he thought it was probably nothing, he just wanted to make sure. There was no way someone could have come here, the South Pole got much colder than the North Pole did, plus any animals wouldn't be able to due to the magic forcefield put around his house.

It was probably just a blizzard or something, as the weather in forcefields are done by Mother Nature, not the spirits.

Of course, it was not.

He opened the door to see, as he expected, a blizzard. But he also saw something he didn't expect. There were footprints, somewhat all over the place, leading to the general area that was his house.

They actually led to the side of his house, so Jack went outside, grabbing his umbrella, and closing the door behind him he walked to the side of the house.

He was so surprised with what he saw, he tripped and fell backwards in the snow. Lying against his house was a person, a girl, and a girl he had never seen before. She seemed not to notice him, and it was no surprise, she was close to death at this point.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack approached her, and called out, "Hey, are you okay?"

She did not reply, nor did she move. Her clothes were as if she had never felt cold before and had no clue what she would be dealing with. She was wearing a yellow tank top and red capris, as well as a thin red sweater.

Jack immediately ran over to her, picked her and her strange walking stick up, and rushed her into his house, putting the walking stick into his in his umbrella stand. He then, still carrying her, rushed her upstairs and put her on his bed under the duvet.

Now in a slightly warmer place, he noticed her body temperature go up dramatically. Jack breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay, and decided to call it a day, sleeping on his couch.

He awoke the sound of a girl falling over, yelling "Where am I? Where's my cane?"

Jack tried to help her up, but when he touched her, they both drew back violently, yelling "Ouch! What the heck?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl yelled, trying to get up, then bumping into Jack, drawing back once again. "Ow! Dude, quit it!"

"It's not my fault! Listen, I saved your life, you should be…" Jack trailed off, then noticing that she was leaving scorch marks wherever she walked.

"Wait, are you Jack Frost?" the girl asked, her facial expression becoming gentle and calm. "Can you please get me my cane?"

"Uh, sure." Jack said, going downstairs and grabbing the strange object.

When he gave it to the girl, she made a sigh of relief and felt her way around to the couch.

"Um, I don't want to be rude or something, but who are you?"

"Oh! Lily and Annie never mentioned me? My name is Blaise. Blaise Magma Spark."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, you're Blaze?!" Jack asks. "I thought you were a dude!"

"Where'd you get that from? And it's Blaise, as in B-L-A-I-S-E, not Blaze, as in B-L-A-Z-E." Blaise laughed,

"Oh, uh," Jack said, blushing a deep blue, "I kinda just assumed because Lily and Annie are girls, so I thought there would be another guy."

"Eh, no harm done. Hey, you got a jacket or something? It's freezing in here!"

"Uh, sorry… hey, actually, I think I do!"

Jack rushed over to his wardrobe and threw around some clothes until he came upon a sweater he got from Lily a couple years ago, and it was way too small. He gave it to Blaise and she put it on, but for her petite figure it was much too big. Still, she kept it on, and for a while she and Jack simply made small talk.

After a while, Jack heard a knock at the door. He hurried downstairs, not wanting to repeat what had happened just the day before.

Opening the door, Jack hurried in his two best friends, Annie and Lily, who were both bundled up in so many layers that they both looked like puffballs. After they had warmed up with a cup of hot chocolate, Lily quickly blurted, "Is Blaise here? She ran off to try and find you when I told her that you lived here."

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Hey, can I ask you guys a, um, kinda weird question?"

"Sure Jack, you can ask us anything."

"Is Blaise blind?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh..." Annie stammered, Lily looking away toward the stairs, when she saw Blaise with her cane feeling her way down the spiral stairs.

"Jack? Jack, who was at the door?"

"Blaise! Hey, are you wearing my sweater I made for Jack?" Lily asked, changing the subject. "It looks good on you!"

"Lily! Is Annie there too? Hey guys! Sorry I ran off like that…"

"Hey Blaise!" Annie says as almost waves, but then remembers not to.

Lily ran up to Blaise, hugging her tightly. "Don't do that again! You scared me to half to death. You know you can't be out in the cold."

Lily's dress was unexpectedly formal, which Jack found strange. It was a ball gown, a light green color with pink flowers at the end. Now that he thought about it, they were both wearing formal dresses, but he hadn't noticed it because they were wearing many layers of warm clothes over them. Annie was wearing a skin tight orange dress with maple leaf patterns at the end.

"Hey, why are you guys wearing fancy dresses?" Jack asked, curious.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily and Annie didn't answer so quickly, but then Blaise spoke up.

"Well, you see, Lily and Annie were going to take me to some big party, with a bunch of spirits, I think that the Guardians might even show up. Anyways, they said I needed to get out more, that my 'condition' shouldn't keep me inside. I didn't want to go, mostly because most people think I'm strange with my cane and all. But they told me they were already changed and had out my dress, such and such. Then I asked who would be there and if anyone I knew was going to be there, and they said no because the only people I knew were them and your name because I never went out anywhere and that you would be down at the south pole in your, and I quote, 'little hideaway.' I mean seriously guys, are you daft or something? This pace is huge, and he built all of it on his own! Anyways," Blaise paused, explaining everything, "when I asked about you, you know, because she mentioned how you lived in the South Pole… she replied with how it was nothing and I would never see you anyways.

"I got mad, stormed out, and flew down here, which was pretty stubborn and stupid of me, considering. I don't remember much about the trip, especially once I got to Antarctica. The only thing I do remember was the cold. That's it." Blaise finished, taking a deep breath.

"Wow, that's really detailed, Blaise? Now who wants hot chocolate? Because I do!" Annie rambled, trying to change the subject.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, so you're saying that there was going to be some kind of big party and you didn't think to ask me if I wanted to go?" Jack said, raising his voice slightly.

"Well, Jack, you did just storm off." Lily tried to sooth Jack as he stood up and started to walk around. "There was nothing I could say."

"Well, something you could have said was that there was a party where I could have met some really awesome and sweet girl who I though I could never meet but actually I could!" Jack yelled, but then realized how loud he was being and sat back down on the couch. "Sorry. I raised my voice. I know how you hate that, Lils."

"Not to interrupt, but did you just call me… awesome and sweet?" whispered Blaise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear drarry-lover23, this is placed before Jack is a Guardian, but thank you for reviewing! (you too Animelover460)**

"Uh, um…" Jack stuttered as his face flushed bright blue.

"Oooo, Jack's got a crush!" Annie teased, poking him in the side.

"Hey, knock it off!" Jack said, floating away from Annie. "All I meant when I said that was that you were, you know, a cool girl. It's like if I called Lily or Annie awesome or something. It's the same thing, you know? I mean, I call a lot of people awesome and sweet, you know, if I like them. Which I totally do to you. I mean! In a, like, platonic way you know? Like you're really nice and stuff and polite or whatever and yeah…"

"Jack, you always talk too much when your lying. And you blush a lot." Lily giggled.

"No I don't! How are you supposed to know that? Maybe I just happen to have talked a lot in the past times I've lied and it really had nothing to do with… it.." Jack muttered, then stopping himself, realizing this was true. And that he was still blushing. A lot. Like, bright blue no chance hiding it just play it cool even though it's so not kind of bright blushing.

"My god, you guys really do have a lot more in common than we realized. Except, like, not. It's really cool. Like, Jack has a really short temper and Blaise is never mad, Jack blushes when he's embarrassed, Blaise gets pale, Jack talks too much when he's embarrassed, Blaise doesn't say much when she is, Jack gets really loopy and honest when he's tired, Blaise gets really strict and uptight, it's so awesome." Annie laughed out loud, and, like said, Jack blushed even harder and Blaise turned a shade of light orange-pink.

"Well, I'm just glad Blaise is okay." Lily commented, freeing the air a bit.

"Yeah, me too." Blaise said uneasily.

"Ev-v-verything alright-t?" Jack stuttered, still recovering from their friends' teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Blaise smiled as she said that, and she was glad Annie hadn't brought up another thing about her. Blaise was the most honest person ever, and Jack was a horrible lier. Though, what the truth was, was that Blaise was a spectacular lier who didn't abuse her ability and Jack just made a lot of bad excuses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear drarry-lover23, first of all thank you for reviewing so much because WOW that's a lot of reviews and second I never mind reviews so yeah :3**

**I also just wanted to say thanks to anyone who's been reading this so far and put up with my gross updating patterns (school's a butt plus I have some huge projects and an essay due soon)...**

Jack may have been a horrible lier, but he always knew when someone was lying to him, and Blaise most certainly was.

She didn't look like she wanted to talk about it, so he played it cool. That wasn't a new thing for him, it wasn't often his friends actually lied anyways, so nobody noticed or cared, for that matter. Jack did glance at Blaise quite a bit though, wondering what happened. What was on her mind?

Well, on Blaise's mind right now was actually her finger. Actually, her whole hand. When Blaise had reached up to touch Jack, it had sent a chill through her arm. That wasn't a big deal, it was unexpected, if anything. But now, almost a whole day later, she couldn't feel the warm glow of summer's fiery blaze in her right hand. Also, when she tried to use her fire, it didn't work in her hand. Her fire was her everything, and it was also her way of "seeing," in a way. She could feel where heat was coming from, reflecting from, et cetera. her hands were the main points she used to feel her way around. Now… it was like most of her right side of her was just… nothingness. Cold, dark, nothingness. It worried her.

Jack didn't have this problem, mostly because he used his staff to spread ice, plus he wasn't blind. But Jack was feeling a little warm, which he didn't really think about because he was sitting near the spirit of summer.

So they continued without bother, and eventually Lily said, "Well guys, I'm really glad we all got to hang out like this. But I do have some more trees to make green, as well as finish up planning Easter with Bunnymund. Even though I don't have much say in it's plans, I do like to know what's going on during he holiday of the spring."

"Yeah, I should go too. I'm supposed to meet with Eve soon, hang out, talk about future Halloweens, such. Though, I think Blaise should stay here until we find a proper way to transport her back without her almost freezing to death."

"Agreed…" Blaise said quietly, shaking at the memory.

"Alright, then. It's been really nice of all you to visit, even though it happened in a… unexpected and slightly unwanted way. I hope we can do this again sometime, it's nice to actually use the kitchen for once, and having someone be able to eat what i make from it. Usually all I eat is some cold sandwiches, salads, and a huge amount of popsicles." Jack joked lightly as he got the door for Lily and Annie.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, Blaise, it's pretty late, we'd better get some rest. You want something to eat first?"

"Sure, thanks Jack. I can make it though, I don't want to bother you…"

"But, uh, Blaise, you uh… you kinda can't…"

"Actually, I can. You see, what I do is I feel the warmth around me. Where it's coming from, where it reflects from, like that lantern." Blaise said, pointing at the lamp just to her right. "It's really warm because of the candle inside. And the candle's warmth reflects off most other things in the room, and that goes back to me. But I can't 'see' as far as you guys because heat doesn't travel as far as light does." Blaise finished explaining.

"Wow… that's…" Jack said as he stared in awe.

"Please don't think it's weird, I understand if you don't get it." Blaise pleaded, uncertainty showing in her words.

"AWESOME! I mean, I'd think that you'd be disabled by your, uh, condition, but really, you're so cool!" Jack exclaimed, amazed.

"Th-thanks, Jack. I guess…" Blaise trailed off, rubbing her right hand, "…could you help me get the stuff though? I can't read the labels."

"Sure." Jack said, opening the fridge as Blaise set herself upon the counter.

Jack was about to pull out a jar of peanut butter when he immediately turned around when he smelled a light tinge of burning.

"Hey, watch out!" Jack said as he quickly shoved Blaise off the wooden counter, burning himself in consequence. Scorch marks were left on his hands, the table, and sort of discolored purplish marks were left on Blaise's entire right were Jack had pushed her. Jack and Blaise both fell to the ground, Blaise because she was pushed and Jack because he was in pain. Blaise tried to get up, but whenever she moved she felt a strange burst of cold that threatened to envelope her in blistering pain if she moved much. So, both curled up in the fetal position on the ground, they lied there, unable to move, get up, or even call for help. And, for Blaise, tried to see anything. Anything at all.

**Hey, happy Valentine's Day guys! Wanna guess where I spent it? At home. Yeah. Well, that's not a big deal, I mean I kinda can't drive anywhere 'cause, well, I can't drive yet, and there's some kinda teacher thing going on at school so I didn't have that today, but still. At least I could play in the snow all day, and my sister made Olaf from Frozen. An excellent movie, by the way. Anyways, I already have the next chapter written, so I'll post that soon after I look over it a bit. Till next time, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cold… cold, dark, the wooden floor, and cold… that was all Blaise could feel. She wondered how long they had been lying there, and she suspected that Jack had fainted from the heat of being next to her… for the first time since she died, Blaise really felt, well, blind.

Blaise was a very new spirit, she had been reincarnated a little less than a fifty years ago. Forty-eight, if she remembered correctly.

Yes, Blaise had died on June 21,1962. To put it bluntly, nobody noticed her death. Not really. It was briefly in the local news, "Blind Girl Saves Her Brother in House Fire," but that was it. She died in the fire, she saved her little brother by pushing him out the window to her mother below. End of story. She just remembered her last words, right in her last moments, the last words she would ever say as a mortal.

"Kyle, Kyle where are you? Oh my god, Kyle, listen to me. You get to that window and you jump. Mom's gonna catch you, it'll be okay, and I'll get out right after you, okay? I'll get out right after you… and where's my white cane? Never mind Kyle, Kyle is this the window? Oh, Kyle…"

"No, Blaze, I, I can't…"

"Yes, you can Kyle, and you have to. Kyle, just jump!"

"I'm not going without you!"

"Yes, you are!"

At that moment she charged in the general direction of her brother's voice and shoved him out, falling down in consequence. The fire surrounding her, she tried to get back up, but the smoke was in her lungs and it was taking it's tole. She remembered trying to get up once more when the roof above her fell upon her and onto her legs, crushing them. She couldn't move at all from that point, but then she felt… something. She suddenly felt light, like she was made of air and wind, like the smoke around her had disappeared, the fires surrounding her were all extinguished, and the heavy tiles crushing her legs were nonexistent. And she felt… a warm, swelling up feeling around her, inside her, in her hands, her heart, in her soul… the one that has sticked to her without fail, at least until now.

Truth be told, Blaise had no clue what her real name was. All she knew was that it wasn't Blaze and that Blaze was her nickname when she was alive. And when she was reincarnated, MiM had told her Blaise Magma Spark, which she decided would do. After that she didn't think much of it, she always just went by Blaise anyways. Truthfully, she didn't remember anything about her mortal life. Only her last moments.

"Ugh…"

"Jack! Jack, you're awake!" Blaise cried out, forgetting she couldn't move, just for a moment, and suddenly the coldness in the base of her spine shot up through her entire body and she immediately straightened up, paralyzed like that, so afraid, so cold, so stiff, so confused.

"Blaise? What… what happened… and why can't I see?" Jack said as he slowly managed to get up.

But all Blaise could think about was how she could somehow… actually… see.

**Yay, super long chapter this time, at least compared to he rest of the story so far.**

**Also, plot twist! Blaise can somehow see, and Jack for some reason can't. Yeah, by the way, in case anyone was thinking something along the lines of "Oh my god Sallyj55 WHYYY? What's up with this new plot out of no where?" Actually, this is where the story pretty much starts. After we've gotten some background on Blaise and gotten to know about her, you know. Also, I just realized there's an OC button on the character's list so now I'm just like editing the story characteristics a bit (sorry for anyone who thought this would circle around Jack and Blaise's romantic endeavors, but that's only a smaller part of it).**

**Anyways, I had recently gained a new couple new followers of this story, so thanks to all those (and to those who have been following the story for a while, including the guests because you guys are important too 333333).**

**Also, I kinda have a couple one-shots I'm working on right now apart from this, so look out for that…**

**Again, thank's SO MUCH for reading this far, I love all you guys so much.**


	13. Important Author's Note (Sorry)

**Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a new update.**

**So I've been thinking, and my life is really crazy right now. I mean, I'm a really privileged person, plus I'm not really even that old, so I really have nothing to complain about. But really, that kinda just makes it worse.**

**I don't really want to get into specifics, but I don't think I'll be able to make an update for a while. Again, I feel really bad and I'm super sorry, but I seriously don't think I can. For multiple reasons that, again, I don't really want to get into.**

**I think I'm going to take some time, read some fanfiction, talk to some friends, stand up to a bully or two, get my life back on track. After that, I think'll I'll update and keep writing this.**

**Once more, I'm really sorry. I'll delete this later on when I start updating again, but until then, I'm afraid you'll have to wait.**

**Chao.**


End file.
